gleethedreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Mallory Burton
Mallory Burton is a contender on Glee: The Dream. Her celebrity portrayer is Selena Gomez. About Mallory's father abandoned her and her mother when she was a baby. When she asked her mother why, her mother said that he was an alcoholic, and left because of fights with her. After that, Mallory became hostile to everyone except her mother. She did well in school, especially English/literature class. Sometimes she would get into fights at school, and was usually found in detention. Teachers would try to reach out to her, but she'd retort back with sarcasm and rudeness. Once or twice or maybe three times, Mallory even shoplifted at expensive stores, smuggling things like clothes or makeup and pushing people if anyone tried to stop her. She was a pretty troubled teen, but she loves to perform, and would usually sing to herself or for her mother. That's why she auditioned for Glee: The Dream at the open casting call in Los Angeles with Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. Appearance Mallory is very pretty. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She likes to wear scarves every now and then. She is 5'4. Personality Due to Mallory's father abandoning her and her mother when she was a baby, she had all this anger towards him, so she was a rebel. She was only open with her mother, her closest companion. To everyone else, she was cold and rude. If you asked her mother, she would say that her daughter is really a very sweet girl, with a great sense humor. But on the outside... a troubled teen. Trivia • Is a good writer and would choose writing as her second profession after performing • One of the reasons she auditioned for Glee: The Dream, besides wanting to be on Glee and the thrill of performingshe wanted and still does want to make new friends • Another reason she auditioned for Glee: The Dream was to make her parents proud, especially her father if he was out there watching • Has a kitten named Mouser that she loves very much • Celebrity portrayer was originally Anne Hathaway, but was changed to Selena Gomez • Is not entirely based on her creator • Is the 12th member of Glee: The Dream • Had the second confession cam • Middle name is Jade • Is a belter soprano • Sexuality is straight and has a celebrity crush on Alice Cooper • Has little knowledge of Broadway besides Addams Family and Les Mis • Has dancing as a gift • Drives a vintage convertible • Has a strong bond with her mother • Is a big fan of One Tree Hill • Loves The Addams Family • Most prized possession is her stuffed bunny, gifted to her by her father when she was four • Favorite movie is 101 Dalmatians, the original Disney version • Even though she gives off an "I don't care" vibe to everyone except her mother, she thinks about the same things other girls would think about: weddings, boys, clothes, money, jobs, cars... and mostly her father. • Speaks French fluently • Drinks hot tea to cure dry/sore/strep throat(s) • Song closest to her is Songbird by Fleetwood Mac • Hasn't had her first kiss yet, and just like other girls, thinks about it sometimes • Style includes colors such as purple, black, pink and green, fabrics such as leather and cotton, and clothing such a sleeveless, cotton hoodies over short-sleeved shirts, short-sleeved shirts on top of long-sleeved shirts, tank tops with jeans and boots, and jackets/hoodies over short-sleeved shirts. Usually wears combat boots or Converse • Can play the guitar and piano • Is skilled in martial arts, fencing and bodily exercise • Wants to have a high school romance and maybe get married to her teenage love • Mallory's Bucket List: 1) Make friends at school and on the show, 2) Get into a good college, 3) Fall in love, 4) Have a good career after college, 5) Try Mother's perfume that she keeps in her room but never touches, and 6) get invited to one party • Just like the Glee kids, Mallory gets "slushied" from time to time at school • Thinks of Gwen Stefani as an idol • Her only relative that she's met besides her father is her mother • Likes to belt songs in her room sometimes • Isn't afraid of any of the cliche frights: witches, ghosts, goblins, gremlins, warlocks, wizards, vampires, monsters or werewolves • Favorite restaurant is the crappy little diner in her town • Favorite gum is Mike and Ike • Even though she and her mother are quite poor, she still manages to get nice clothes • She is of French, Italian and Spanish heritage • Her favorite activities are skateboarding and performing • Does ballet, even though people wouldn't picture her doing so • Drinks from time to time • Her favorite song is Ladybug, a lullaby her mother would sing to her at night • Has a blog called Bug • Likes to write songs and short stories • Has perfect teeth • Loves kittens and cats • Graduated high school with honors in AP Literature • Likes to color sometimes, like a little kids • Even though she drinks, she is completely against the use of drugs • Is skilled at curing animals from sicknesses, but mostly cats • Prays at night • Is a "leftie" • Her mother is a waitress • Her bitchy nature sterns from her father abandoning her and her mother, and from having no friends and getting picked on at school, and even getting on the wrong side of some of the contestants on Glee: The Dream • Quotes Individuality http://gleethedream.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cat5sparkles/Mallory%27s_Individuality_Blog • Confession cam - Mallory: I'm happy to be here. But like, some of the other people in the house are already getting on my nerves. That girl, Tammy? God, so annoying. • Emily's impression of Mallory: ...Mallory is all "I hate the world" all the time... • When she and Jessica are fighting over line five: Actually I want line five. • When she and Jessica are fighting over line five: Well, I don't care, I want it. • Jessica on Mallory: Mallory is really rude to me. I haven't done anything to her. She just isn't the nicest person... • When Jessica lets Mallory take line five: Good. • When Zach compliments her dancing: Thanks I know. • Guest mentor Chord Overstreet on Mallory: Mallory, not so much a ray of light, but a very strong storm was performing up there. Great intensity. Vulnerability • Mallory: That's why I am the way I am... Songs Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders